fanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Forgotten
Overview Hey guys! I am Gummoo28 and I am a writer who is halfway done with his first sci-fi fantasy novel, but I thought it might be fun to write up a short story to get my head away from other worlds. I am making this story up as I type, so feel free to put edits or comments underneath because the only thing better than a story written by one person is a story that was written by multiple people! Do be warned though, that in no way is this story going to lighten your mood. Book 1: Discovery Chapter 1 As the cold air began to chill Robert Maybin's bones, he walked faster, night was soon approaching and if he wanted to escape it's cruel frozen scarf, he would have to find a warm place to stay. Robert missed his house, he felt safe there, but since two months ago, nowhere was safe. Robert Maybin had been a wealthy bachelor only two months before. One night, when he had gotten home after a stressful day at work, he found that his paperweight had vanished, in fact, when he looked around, many useless little things had vanished too. As any person would do, he called the police to report a robbery, but when he told them what had been stolen, they had laughed, saying that no burglar would steal a fifty cent paperweight and a few pencils. Robert took their advice and forgot about it. The next day, he came home again and what he found amazed him. Not only had all the rest of the small things in his house disappeared, but some of his small furniture had disappeared too, the strange thing was that nothing electronic or of any significant value seemed to to have been even touched. After calling the police and getting the exact same response, he went to bed, but not without plenty of nightmares. The next morning, he awoke on the floor, now absolutely everything in the house, including the electronics, was gone. His house was just an empty shell, waiting to be filled. He went to work, but every person that he told didn't believe a word he said. This time, when he came home, there was nothing at all, even the foundation had disappeared. Robert put one finger over what used to be his house, and it disappeared. It did not hurt one bit, but he no longer had his left pointer finger. Robert screamed, people came running, but to them everything seemed normal. To them Robert's house was right in front of him, as was his finger. They left, uttering words like "crazy" and "madman" as Robert stared at the space that once was his finger. At that point Robert drove away, but everywhere he went, things would disappear in the same order. First some small useless objects, then it got worse and worse until nothing was left. The only way he could stop this from happening, was to go from one place to another before "the hole" as he called it, could catch up to him. '. . . ' As Robert Maybin crossed the street, just before dark, something caught his eye... Chapter 2 There was another man, dressed similarly to him, standing across the road, staring. Robert rubbed his eyes, the tiredness slowly creeping up on him. At that moment, the dim street-light flickered on, and the man was gone. For Robert though, this was no surprise at all, he had, or so he thought, imagined this man time and time again. Right before Robert could ever get a good look at his face, the man would be gone. Robert continued walking, but for the first time, it felt to him like the man was still staring at him, even though there was nobody around. There was a tiny noise behind him, like the drop of a pin during a cagefight, but it was enough to make Robert whirl around, and this time, he was face to face with the other man, but it wasn't face to face, it was face to nothing. The empty hole in clothing, which was almost a foot taller than Robert, stared down at him. Before Robert could even make a sound, the thing grabbed him and slowly dragged him the way he had come. Robert awoke with a start, he didn't even remember falling asleep, but he was sure he had never seen the setting around him. It was the still pitch black and he was still being dragged, the creature now seemed to be walking through a desert, but not a normal desert, one with, from what he could see in the moonlight, royal purple sand. He had no desire to eat or drink, and it was as if the thing that was dragging him didn't even realise he was there. Robert mustered every ounce of courage in his body and squeaked "Let go!". The thing stopped... Chapter 3 It dropped Robert and slowly turned around, then the thing screamed, but it wasn't one scream, it was hundreds of screams of men and women and even children, all emitting from the terrible creature's empty face. The thing turned back on Robert, who was trying to get up, and it stepped on him. The pain was immense, and the last thing he felt before he blacked out, was that he was falling down, down... Robert's eyes shot open, every one of his ribs was surely broken, and every breath made him relive the pain. By only turning his head, he could see that he was in some great and intricate hall, it reminded him of a picture of a Russian palace he once saw, wait, it was the Russian palace, only without anything inside. He could hear whispered voices from behind the door, words like "dispose of" and "expensive". Before he could contemplate what he had heard, the three people walked in, a beautiful lady in a crown, a very fat man in a crown, and the thing with no face. "Ah, our friend has awoken at last", the woman said with a French accent. She strode over to Robert and kicked him in the side, Robert shrieked. "GET UP", she screamed at him, but all Robert could do was moan. "Do I have to do everything", she said as she stabbed him in the stomach with one of her overly-long fingernails. All of the pain disappeared in an instant. Robert sat up and looked at where she had stabbed him, there wasn't even a mark. The woman screamed "STAND UP", and Robert immediately did so. "So I hear you've unlocked time." "WHAT?" Robert cried. "Time, duh, I can't believe Frandos chose you, of all humans, to do this." she said with a scowl. "Frad who?" Robert asked consed. "Frandos, the controller of all time, idiot." she said as her frown deepened. "Sella, please, let the sacrafice know what's happening" the fat man said with an even stonger French accent. "SACRAFICE?" Robert screamed. He tried to run, he really did, but the figure without a face grabbed him and he was out cold in a heartbeat... Chapter 4 Robert woke up with the worst headache he had ever had. The pain was so immense, that Robert actually felt as if he would've preffered to be stepped on by the thing with no face again if it meant getting rid of it. But as his vision slowly came into focus, he saw the inside of his old house, but with ugly, overstuffed furniture rather than the ornate italian furniture that he was used to. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" he screamed as an old woman walked up to him, she yelled the exact same thing at him. Robert looked at her for a long time and slowly understood who he was looking at, but before he had time to say anything the woman was already hugging him. "Oh, Rob, where have you been? You went missing 47 years ago, but you're back, I knew you'd come come back." Robert's twin sister sobbed... Well that's it for this part of the story, but I will continue it ASAP. Please do edit any mistakes, but tell me that you did this in the comments! -Gummoo28 Category:Personals